Five Basic Rules
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "...porque al final del día cuando acaricias su suave cabello negro, y admiras cuan hermosos sus ojos son, no te arrepientes de nada. Ni una sola vez"


**PJO y HOO no me pertenecen. Todo es del tío Rick.**

* * *

 **Regla #1**

Si estás saliendo con Percy Jackson, _siempre_ debes evitar aceptar ver una película con él.

Si aceptas pues pobre de ti porque acabarás viendo Buscando a Nemo o La Sirenita por _horas_. Al menos que seas fanático de estas te gustará, y si no, pues sufrirás las consecuencias.

Así que asegúrate de estar atenta si el hijo de Poseidón te lo pregunta por si no quieres pasar todo el día escuchando al semidiós cantar ' _Bajo el mar_ '

 **PD1:** Habrá ocasiones en la que no podrás negarte, especialmente si utiliza en contra tuyo el puchero. No lo mires a la cara, y escapa antes de que caigas en la trampa.

 **PD2:** Olvídate de la PD1, si utiliza el puchero siempre perderás.

* * *

 **Regla #2**

Si estás saliendo con Percy Jackson, debes entender algo: Él parece ser un chico totalmente resuelto, que no tiene miedo y que se ríe en la cara del peligro, pero en realidad él es un tipo bastante vulnerable y a veces se siente inseguro de si mismo. Te tomará tiempo darte cuenta de esto(bueno, si eres una hija de Atenea lo resolverás casi al instante) especialmente porque Percy siempre es el héroe y nunca está sólo.

Pero si lo notas, no vayas todo sentimental hacia él; porque el señor sesos de algas confundirá totalmente tus gestos. Sí, él es _así_ de estúpido _._

Lo que él realmente necesita es alguien que esté siempre ahí incluso en los momentos difíciles, alguien que se ria de sus chistes(incluso si son malos), alguien que lo ame incondicionalmente.

Percy Jackson no necesita tu pena, él te necesita a _ti._

* * *

 **Regla #3**

Si estás saliendo con Percy Jackson no debes subestimar su inteligencia.

Si, es verdad a veces lo llamas sesos de alga pero es más una forma de cariño que un insulto. Percy está lejos de ser estúpido.

Cuando las cosas se vuelven complicadas en una batalla, él es el que siempre ofrece una solución. Una letal e ilógica solución.

No te sorprendas si funciona. Él es el rey de la improvisación.

Así que tal vez él no es un hijo de Atenea, ni el estudiante del año, pero ¿estúpido? Él ciertamente no lo es.

 **PD1:** Percy no lo demuestra, pero a veces se molesta cuando lo llamas sesos de algas. Si notas que está molesto un simple beso resolverá el problema.

 **PD2:** Olvida el beso. La mejor forma de obtener el perdón del hijo de Poseidón es a través de su estómago. La comida azul siempre salva el día.

* * *

 **Regla #4**

Si estás saliendo con Percy Jackson siempre debes de tener un plan de respaldo, especialmente si es tu aniversario.

Percy tiene un gran número de cualidades que lo hacen realmente único: Es obstinado, determinado, amistoso, apuesto y siempre está bromeando y sonriendo, pero él no es bueno recordando. Así que no esperes que tenga planeada una cita de aniversario tipo Hollywood.

Ese no es su estilo.

 **PD1:** Posiblemente un dios interrumpirá tu cita y les pedirá a ambos que busquen su caduceo perdido.

 **PD2:** Por la PD1 tal vez pienses que tu aniversario está arruinado, pero vale la pena enfrentarse a un gigante escupe-fuego si por recompensa recibes una cita en París.

* * *

 **Regla #5**

Si estás saliendo con Percy Jackson, no pierdas tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, y argumentos ilógicos.

Sí, Percy puede ser un dolor en el trasero casi todo el tiempo. Es impulsivo, sacrifica demasiado por los demás. Te besa en los momentos más inoportunos, no es capaz de darse cuenta si estás enojada o feliz y puede actuar como un niño de cinco años cuando no estás de acuerdo con él

A veces sentirás ganas de gritarle, darle una cachetada o terminar con todo. A veces te hallarás haciendo las dos primeras.

No puedes hacer lo último.

Porque incluso si es la persona más irritante del planeta te recuerdas a ti misma cuanto lo amas, y cuanto él vale la pena.

Él siempre te recuerda cuan hermosa eres, e incluso si piensas que es lo más cursi que puede hacer tu amas cada vez lo hace. Él es el quien te apoya cuando te sientes insegura o frustrada, y tratará de levantarte el ánimo de las maneras más locas posibles. Él es capaz de hacer todo por ti, incluso si eso significa caer a las profundidades del Tártaro.

" _Siempre estaremos juntos. No volverás a estar lejos de mi. Lo prometo"_

Cada momento que pasas con él es maravilloso, y estar enojados sólo significa menos tiempo para disfrutar de esos momentos.

Ninguna relación es perfecta, y por supuesto que van a tener discusiones incluso acerca de detalles insignificantes, y está _bien._ Porque al final del día cuando acaricias su suave cabello negro, y admiras cuan hermosos sus ojos son, no te arrepientes de nada.

Ni una sola vez

* * *

 **Fuff, pues creo que eso fue bastante azúcar, ¿no creen?**

 **En la regla #4 me refiero a "Percy Jackson y el caduceo de Hermes" pequeña historia que es parte de The Demigod diaries. Sí no lo has leído, disculpa por los spoilers.**


End file.
